


Love me.

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AND This time it's angsty!!, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One AM fics for the win boys, Other, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Crowley is in love with Aziraphale.Or basically a fic i wrote at one AM with no intention on continuing





	Love me.

Many people say that demons can’t love.

Of course, that’s not true at all. Well, sort of. You see, demons can experience love, and it’s a wonderful feeling to them, something that could warm there usually cold dead hearts. But demons–being the horrible bunch they are–have a price for loving someone.

Every time a demon would love another being a sort of curse would take over there body’s. If the demons love was unrequited–which it almost always was, who would willingly date a demon?–then they would cough up flowers, roses, violets, and whatever flower anyone can imagine. After a while, the demon would die from this, their souls being crushed by the weight of there unrequited love.

It didn’t happen often, not at all actually. But one certain demon didn’t know what was coming for him.

One certain demon was going to fall for an angle.

* * *

 

It happens after the first rainfall. By now Aziraphale has disappeared to who knows where and Crawly has slithered back into the garden of Eden, sitting down on some rock, thinking about everything. Had he really done the right thing? He gave the humans–Adam and Eve if he recalled correctly–he gave them a choice. He gave them a difference between good and evil. He really couldn’t see the wrong in that. And that angel, the angel who gave the sword away, who was almost to nice for his own good, Crawly couldn’t keep his mind off of him.

His chest felt tight as he thought, Aziraphale was amazing in Crawly's slited eyes. Okay,  _maybe_  he was a bit rough around the edges, but it was nothing too bad. Nothing that Crawly couldn’t ignore. He felt….something flutter in his chest. Aziraphale, the angel of the eastern gate, why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? About his cute little laugh, about his…smile.

His chest tightened, sending blistering pain through his body. Crawly closed his eyes and groaned, clutching his chest. Shit, shit, shit, shit, no, no, NO! This couldn’t be happening to him, not now not ever.

He shouldn’t be in love with anyone, especially a fucking angel. He would have preferred Eve instead of Aziraphale. But…he couldn’t help it. He thought of Aziraphale’s voice as he felt like something was being shoved down his throat.

He thought of Aziraphale’s smile as he started to choke, gripping his throat.

He thought of what he thought of Aziraphale how cute he was, how much Crawly wanted to get to know him better, how he wished he was still an angel so he could still have a chance. A chance to actually be loved by him, a single chance that he would be happy. Because no angel would want to date a demon. But instead of getting his wishes to come true he started to choke up blood onto the grass, with flower petals standing out against the blood.

Crawly stared down at the blood, at the petals. The almighty’s plan was ineffable huh? Well, Crawly didn’t think that even she would plan this.

_Calla Lily, Carnation, Daffodil._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up thanks for reading 
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com/)


End file.
